I'll never let go
by Zamirax
Summary: “I’ll never let go,” Shiki whispered. “I’ll never let go.” He held her close to him in the rain and with everyone watching, he kissed her. Shiki X Rima


A.N. Okay now this is only my second story so please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight; it belongs to Matsuri Hino

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on Shiki; let's go on the roller coaster!" Rima said dragging him towards the end of the line.

Shiki stared up at the top of the roller coaster "I don't know…" he began. "That looks really high," Shiki said nervously.

"Come on Shiki, you did promise me that I get to choose the next ride," whined an upset Rima. "What are you scared of anyway?"

"I'm not scared Rima. I just don't want to go on the biggest roller coaster in this entire theme park, that's all." Shiki shrugged.

Rima narrowed her brown eyes at him. "You are scared," she said in her matter a fact tone.

"Rima Touya, you take that back right now!" Shiki said a little too loudly. The people in the back of the line turned to look at them.

"Hey Ruka, hey Kain, we didn't know you guys were here," said Rima. She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Come on Shiki. See Ruka and Kain are going on it too."

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruka asked.

"Arguing about whether we should go on the roller coaster or not." Rima shrugged "Shiki is afraid of it," she smiled when she saw Shiki's face burn up, and not from the sun either.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shiki asked.

"Waiting for Kaname. He said he'd meet us here." Rima studied Kain for a moment. He certainly wasn't waiting for Kaname.

"This is great we could all go on the ride together and then wait for Kaname afterwards." She smiled and looked at Shiki; he was staring up at the roller coaster with an unsure look in his eyes. "It's okay. I'll be right beside you the whole time." She smiled at him when he looked at her.

"I know that's true because you have never left my side." He held her hand in his. Rima giggled, she was so happy today.

The line moved right along and soon the four night class students were on the ride waiting for it move forward. Shiki closed his eyes and tried to clam down. But that was going to be hard. Shiki kept his eyes shut until he felt something worm touch his hand. Rima's hand was always cold even on hot days, but to Shiki her hand held all the warmth in the world.

"Shiki open your eyes and look at me," Rima whispered. Shiki did so and just when their eyes met he couldn't breathe. In Rima's eyes there was the promise to never let go. Her fingers were intertwined with his and she smiled up at him.

"I'll never let go," she whispered. "I'll never let go."

The ride moved forward and Shiki grasped the bar in front of him so tightly that his fingers could have left marks on it. His right hand was still in Rima's but his left hand held too tightly to the bar. When Rima laughed Shiki loosened his grip a little.

The roller coaster was moving slowly up and the tension was building up in Shiki's body. There was a loud Click and instantly they were rolling down hill. Shiki had to close his eyes; he didn't want to watch the world spin out of control. Everything was dark when he closed his eyes. He didn't have to see anything, but then at the same time he wanted to see the angel sitting next to him.

_**No, no keep your eyes shut**_ he told himself. He could still feel her warm hand in his, and still hear her laugher ringing in his ears, but he couldn't see her eyes or her smile. This was going to kill him. If the ride didn't blow up before they made it to the end then he'd die of his own longing, his longing to see her face, her smile. Shiki had to open his eyes otherwise if the ride did break then the last thing he wouldn't see would be her smile.

Shiki slowly opened his eyes. His stomach did a somersault when he looked at her. She smiled at him, the wind blowing her auburn hair around. She squeezed his hand "I'll never let go," she said locking her eyes with his stunned dark ones.

The rain began to fall as everyone on the ride began to get off. Shiki started to walk towards the entrance with Rima holding his hand all the way. His legs felt like Jell-O and threatened to bring them both down.

"So what did you think?" Rima asked breathless from her excitement.

"That's was worst than when you talked Ichijou and me into rock climbing," Shiki said as they meet up with Kain and Ruka. Rima smiled remembering that day she beat the boys to the top and all that week she had to listen to their made up stories about how they'd have made up there first, if she hadn't pushed them.

"Yes I remember that," she grinned up at him. Her eyes shone so bright filled with all the emotions she had for him since they were children.

"I'll never let go," Shiki whispered. "I'll never let go." He held her close to him in the rain and with everyone watching, he kissed her.


End file.
